What If
by SuperCess
Summary: Collection of my "What If's" about S.A. ...mostly keiXhikari pair..I'll try to add other pairings... oneshots
1. What If 1

**What If #1:**

_"What If after the party in Yahiro's house, when Yahiro told Hikari that Kei likes her and when Kei challenged Hikari to tell him what Yahiro told her, she didn't accept the challenge"_

"Tell me…" Kei started fiercely. "What Yahiro told you." He added.

Kei and Hikari was at the greenhouse under a shade of a tree. Hikari was sitting and looking up at Kei and Kei was just standing there, waiting for an answer. Hikari gulped.

"Ah..about that..uhmm.." Hikari started nervously, her cheeks getting hot. Kei just looked at her.

"What? Tell me." Kei said, seriously.

"Uhm…" She started. Then she got up, smiled and pose with a peace sign. "It's nothing! I'm completely fine." Hikari smiled.

Kei just looked at her, clearly not convinced by her acting. She just kept her pose but after a while she gave up and walked away.

'What the hell did Yahiro told her?' Kei thought. Looking at Hikari's back.

'How would he expect me to say that thing to him?' Hikari thought. 'And why am I hesitating to tell him anyway?' she thought more.

**~Tea Time~**

"WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! FOOD!!" Tadashi shouted as he jumped to the table but before he could, a stone hit him in the head.

"It's not for you idiot." Akira said as she smiled to Hikari and gave her some.

"Evil woman." Tadashi whispered but unfortunately Akira heard him and went to him with her dark aura rising.

"I dare you to say it again." Akira said as she stomped on his face.

"My bad, my bad..sorry!" Tadashi pleaded and they continued their fight.

"Oh yeah, Hiiiikaaarriiii!!! I have a to spend the vacation with you!!! Let's go to Europe! Oh, everyone can come." Akira smiled.

"Wow, a trip." Hikari smiled.

"I'm really busy." Kei interrupted. Akira glared at him.

"We don't need you." Akira hissed.

"No!!! We can't go to Europe!! If we're going to have a group trip, it should be in the wild!" Tadashi said, dreaming of his own trip.

"If we're in the wild, it means animals right?" Ryuu interrupted but Jun and Megumi shoved his face away.

"We prefer a trip with no animals!" Jun stated.

"Music and song trip please!" Megumi wrote in her notepad.

"We can sing to Ryuu whenever we like." Jun said, smiling while he and Megumi hugged Ryuu.

"Ahhhh!! What has become of my dream?!" Akira said.

"Wow, they're really taking it seriously." Hikari commented as she looked at the fighting animals, I mean, her classmates. Suddenly, Kei stood up and started to suggest.

"Well, we'll settle this with a shoubu." He said, taking this opportunity for something.

"Shoubu?!" everyone said.

"But if we have a contest, we're sure that you'll win." Tadashi said.

"I don't care where we're going, I hand my authority to decide the place to he runner up." Kei said as he smiled.

Hikari is just as quiet as possible. Kei looked at her and started to commence the start of his plan. He smiled sarcastically, Hikari froze.

"But if I win, YOU are going to answer the question that I asked the last time." Kei stated, Hikari just looked at him.

'Damn, it's a challenge, if I accept, he will know and If I don't, I'll be a loser' Hikari thought, still staring at him. Kei just waited for an answer.

"Don't tell me that you're planning on chickening out?" Kei started, to fire up her mood, but it didn't change, she just kept on thinking.

'What the hell, If I accept, I'll end up losing anyway, so what's the point of accepting.' She thought. Everyone stared at her.

"What? She's thinking twice, and she's awfully quiet." Akira whispered.

"And Kei's just using us to get something out of her." Tadashi pointed out.

"No Way, Hikari will not lose to that monster." Akira smiled.

Then, Hikari looked down. Everyone waited for a voice explosion that says "FINE! I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!" but they were shocked when they heard,

"I…don't accept." Hikari stated clearly. Kei's eyes widened. Everyone gasped.

………………………………………………………….

Silence…………………………………………………

……………………………………………………….

………………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

"WHAT?! Hikari rejected a challenge!!!" Tadashi shouted and Akira punched him in the head.

"Hikari." Kei whispered, worry written all over his face.

Hikari stood up and started to walk away. Everyone stared at her. Akira got close to her.

"Hey, Hikari, You okay?" Akira said, worry clearly evident in her voice, she held Hikari's shoulder to stop her from going. Hikari smiled weakly, she took Akira's hand off her shoulder.

"Yeah, Im fine." She said and she walked away.

Everyone just stared at her. Her lonely aura remaining inside until..

"KEI!!!! What the hell did you ask her?!?!?!" Akira shouted as she threw all things in sight to Kei [she even threw Tadashi.], but Kei just avoided it all. He was still looking at the place where Hikari rejected his challenge. Everyone felt awkward.

"Kei." Ryuu started, Kei looked at him.

"I know." Kei said and Ryuu smiled, Kei went out the greenhouse to find Hikari. He searched the school, calmly of course, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I guess she went home." Kei said, just then, he heard someone sobbing. He looked around and saw a long hair swaying behind a tree. He moved closer and heard Hikari's voice. He listened.

"What the hell? I just rejected a challenge! And challenges is what I love the most! What's my problem?! Why am I protecting what he said?! Why can't I say it out loud?!" Hikari sobbed. Then a voice in her head answered her.

'Because, you don't want to hear him saying "You know that's not true, I don't love you." You're afraid to get hurt, you're afraid of rejection.' Her thoughts told her. She continued to cry. "WAHHH!! SHUT UP YOU STUPID VOICE!" Hikari shouted, totally talking to herself. "Right, so now I'm going crazy." She added.

Kei listened closely, so close that he was standing beside her. Hikari noticed a shadow and looked beside her, she saw Kei. She quickly stepped back and turned around, wiping her red eyes.

'I can't let him see me like this, he'll say that I'm such a loser.' Hikari thought, but her tears wont stop. Kei looked at her back and tapped her shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. "And why are you talking to yourself?" he added.

"I'M NOT CRYING!" Hikari shouted, still not looking at Kei. "and I'm not crazy!" she added.

"Really? If you're not crying, then why can't you face me?" Kei said.

"Because! Your face is annoying!" Hikari reasoned out. Kei snorted.

"Is what Yahiro told you really that important that you'll even reject a challenge?" Kei said, seriously.

"uh…that.." Hikari started, trying to find her words.

Kei held her shoulders and turned her to face him, he saw her puffed eyes, he felt sad. Tears were still falling from her eyes as she refused to look at him straight in the eye.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry for bothering you about what he said. It's okay if you don't want to say it. Just be back to your normal self, okay?" Kei said, looking in her eyes.

Hikari can't keep it anymore, she lunged forward and hugged Kei with all her might. She hugged him as though her life depended on him. Kei was shocked but nevertheless, hugged her back. She continued to cry in his chest, they were now lying in the grass with Hikari on top of Kei while Kei was hugging her.

"I…*sob* don't…know *sob*….how to deal…*sob* with these things..*sob*" Hikari told Kei. Kei sat up, still hugging Hikari, Hikari broke off and looked at her lap.

"It's just that…. *sob* Yahiro told me that…*sob*" she started. Kei just waited.

"He…he…*sob* He told me that you..*sob*" she continued.

"Me? What about me?" Kei asked.

"You…you…that you might be in love with me!" Hikari said, her cheeks turning red. Kei's eyes widened. Hikari still didn't look up. Kei looked at her, he held her chin and made her look up at him.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Kei asked. Hikari avoided eye contact, she looked the other way.

"Because, I know that when I tell you, you'll say that it's not true, so what's the point of saying it in the 1st place?" Hikari looked at him and forced a smile.

Kei knew that she was faking it so he decided to tell the truth.

"Then, what If I tell you it's true? Would you believe me?" Kei asked as he held Hikari's hand.

"True?? Wha-? That'll be impossible, you have high standards." Hikari forced to laugh as she snatched her arm away. Then, Kei did the unpredictable, [or maybe predictable]. He slowly went forward and kissed her lips. Hikari was shocked but after a while, she gave in. They shared a sweet kiss for a moment then broke off. Hikari was blushing, as well as Kei. He looked back at her.

"So, do you believe me now?" Kei asked. Hikari looked at him, teary eyed.

"But, how?, you are Takishima! You should have high standards in picking girls!" Hikari said, still blushing. Kei sighed.

"You are the highest leveled girl I've ever met." Kei said as he stroked her cheeks. Hikari smiled. Kei motioned her to sit on his lap and she did as she was told. He hugged her and she leaned her back on him.

"So, you were afraid because you thought I might reject you?" Kei teased.

"You have a very high self-confidence." Hikari said as she shoved his face away.

"Haha, but it really took a while for you to realize your feelings, I've been showing my affection to you since we've been together in elementary." Kei said.

"Really? How come I didn't realize?" Hikari sweatdropped.

"Because you're dense, everyone in S.A. knows about this too." Kei said.

"Really?! Aww. Haha." Hikari laughed. Kei buried his head on her hair and whispered.

"I love you." He whispered. Hikari's heartbeat was about to explode but it didn't. She smiled and kissed Kei on the lips.

"I love you too." She said and they stood up and walked back to the greenhouse together.

While walking, they heard an annoying voice.

"HANAZONO-SAN!!!!!" the president shouted.

"Huh?" Hikari looked around and saw the president running towards her and stopped in front of her.

"What is it?" Hikari asked. Kei just looked at them.

"Would you like to join class A for a tea?" the president asked.

"She doesn't want to." Kei answered for her, his dark aura/evil alter-ego coming up. Hikari sweat dropped. The president was frightened but still he waited for an answer from Hikari. Hikari just smiled at the president.

"Yeah, what he said." Hikari smiled, the president was shocked.

"What?! You're taking orders from your rival, Ms. Hanazono!" the president pointed out.

Hikari smiled at the president and held Kei's hand, Kei looked at her and Hikari looked back, smiling.

"Yeah, I take orders from my rival, he's my boyfriend after all." Hikari smiled at the president. Kei looked at her, shocked at what she said. The president's world was shattered at what he heard.

"Are you serious?" Kei whispered.

"B-b-b-oyf-f-r-ri-end-d-d?!" the president shouted.

"Yup!" Hikari smiled cheerfully at both of them.

"You heard her, now get out of here." Kei said calmly as he looked evilly at the president.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen Takishima-san! I'm going!" the president said as he ran away.

Hikari laughed at Kei. Kei looked at her, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Kei asked, holding hands with her.

"Nothing, it's just that you look cute when you're jealous!" Hikari said.

"Well, it's because of you." Kei said, blushing. Hikari smiled.

"You don't have to be jealous. I'm yours all the time, Kei." Hikari said, emphasizing his name. Kei looked at her.

"Wow, it's the 1st time you've said my name." Kei said.

"Yup, and I'll be calling you Kei from now on. I was afraid to call you that before because my feelings of love will overflow, but now it's okay." Hikari smiled. They walked back to the greenhouse together, hand in hand.

***A/N**: see, everything can change when you use your imagination. Sorry, it's just a little bit "fast-forwarded" because I just love Hikari and Kei ending up together. Kinda boring. That's for _"What If? #1!' _look out for the next ones!


	2. What If 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Special A…I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first one…haha..my bad…

**What If #2:**

_"What if, After Kei went to London, Hikari didn't want to take him back?"_

**Audience: HUH?!?!**

"He's not coming home." I heard Sui said, crying in front of us. "Grandpa told him to drop out of Hakusenkan and study in London." He added, sobbing. I was just shocked, I couldn't move a muscle, it seems like my whole body got numb. I saw Sui got up and went in front of me.

"Hikari, please, take him back!" Sui cried. I looked at his hands, there were tickets for a flight to London. I looked down, preventing my tears from falling. I thought about it for a moment and decided on something.

"I wont." I said. Everyone said, "WHAT?!" and I saw Sui starting to cry again, harder this time.

"Why?! Hikari! It's only you that can change his mind! Please! I want my brother home!" Sui cried, I looked at him sadly. I knew I was being selfish but I can't just appear in London saying, 'Come home with me Takishima!'.

"I'm really sorry Sui." And with those words, I stood up and left the Takishima residence.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"What was that about? Why didn't she want to take Takishima back?!" Tadashi said, confused.

"That's not like Hikari at all!" Ryuu said, also shocked, Jun and Megumi just nodded but to Akira, she understood perfectly.

"It seems that she doesn't want to interfere anymore." Akira said, sadly. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't want to interfere?' She always have the courage to do anything!" Sui cried. Ryuu, Jun and Megumi hugged him. "That's totally unfair!" Sui cried.

"She was shocked! You all saw her! She was the saddest among us all!!" Akira pointed out, clearly pissed at what's happening. "She knew the fact that Kei didn't tell her himself, how can she just go there and take him back?!" Akira said. Tadashi went to comfort her and held her hand.

"We just have to do something to make her come don't we?" Ryuu said.

"We'll get her to come." Tadashi said. "Don't worry Sui, we'll bring your brother back." Tadashi said. Sui smiled and her hugged Jun and Megumi tighter.

**~Hikari's P.O.V. – Hikari's house~**

'I hate it. I hate him. Why the hell did he leave without telling me?! WHY?! I haven't even finished beating him up!' I thought. I was lying on my bed, crying since I left the Takishima residence. I was totally pissed off. 'I hate Takishima Kei.' That's the words that kept on repeating in my mind.

**~After a week~**

I was thinking deeply for one week. I was not my usual self. I wasn't bubbly anymore. I was cold to all, even to my friends. They keep on telling me that it's okay. 'I don't know what to do anymore.' I thought. My thoughts we're trailed off when I heard loud noises.

"What's the ruckus out there?" I heard my dad say. I looked out the window and saw a helicopter "parked" on our backyard. My eyes widened, I opened my window and I saw Akira smiling below.

"You're coming with us to London no matter what!" Akira shouted. Ryuu and Tadashi came out of nowhere after that and tied me, then they tossed me inside the helicopter. I was struggling hard. Then, I heard Akira talk to my parents.

"Sorry Hanazono-san, we're just on our way in saving Kei!" she smiled.

"Sure, just take care of our daughter!" My father said and thus, we left for London.

**~London~**

We arrived at noon, I was quiet for the whole trip, Akira was making her attempts on talking to me but I didn't budge. I was just totally pissed off and we're currently on a taxi, headed to our hotel.

"Hikari, please don't be mad. It's just you who can change Kei's mind. I know that you want him to come home." Akira said. I snorted but still didn't say anything. Tadashi was sitting beside Akira, trying to contact Kei. Ryuu, Jun and Megumi was sleeping.

"Yo!" we heard Tadashi say. He was talking on the phone. "Kei! What's up man?" Tadashi said. I felt my heart beating fast. Akira looked at Tadashi and motioned him to put it on loud speaker. Tadashi did as he was told. With that, I heard his voice. [Ryuu, Jun and Megumi woke up at this.]

"Hey, what's up? Why'd you call?" Kei asked. I can feel my heart beating frantically but I still kept my cool.

"Oh, that, I'm in London because Sui told me that you were here. I just want to clarify some things with you." Tadashi said, not telling him that we came too.

"Oh, it's about dropping out from Hakusenkan right?" Kei said, calmly.

'He said that as if it's not important.' I thought, I can feel hatred and anger towards the other caller. I looked out of the window and Akira looked at me.

"Yup,. It's about that." I heard Tadashi say, keeping his cheerful voice so that he wouldn't suspect. "Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Tadashi said.

"Yeah, just go to a shop called "Café Moch" tomorrow okay?" Kei said.

"Sure! See yah!" Tadashi said and with that they ended the call. Tadashi turned to us and smiled.

"Yeah! We're meeting him tomorrow!" Tadashi smiled as he hugged Akira but Akira was looking at me, I can see her reflection at the mirror.

"Hikari?" Akira asked.

"Count me out please." I said, coldly.

"No, you should come." Ryuu said.

"Yeah, it's just you - -" Jun started but I continued the rest of his sentence.

"It's just me who can change his mind. Yeah, I heard that a lot of times already." I said coldly. Jun was shocked because of what I said. They just looked at me. I knew I was not being myself. I turned into something I didn't want to turn into, but 'This is not my fault.' I thought.

We arrived in the hotel. I spent my day inside my room, I didn't even come out on dinner time. I can still hear them talking though.

"You, go and call Hikari." I heard Akira say.

"She doesn't want to come out." Tadashi replied, then I heard a loud bang and I knew immediately that Tadashi was hit by something big. I smiled, then I stopped.

'I haven't smiled once since last week' I thought. I miss it, I miss my friends, I miss my old self and I miss him. Yeah, I cannot deny that I miss him, it's just that, I'm so angry that I can't stop myself from being like this. I thought of other things and fell asleep.

**A/N: **I'll write part 2 of this soon! I'm too busy with school…but watch out for it! Thanks!


	3. What If 2A

**What If #2: Continuation…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Special A…

**~Next Day: Noon~**

We were at "Café Moch." Tadashi was the one waiting for Kei outside the door and we, the others, are waiting inside. I was just sitting around, not bothering to care about what was happening. Then, I heard him.

"Tadashi!" he said, I looked up, the coldness still in my eyes. He waved at Tadashi, Tadashi waved back.

"Yo! Kei! Come on, let's go in." Tadashi said as he dragged him inside. When they stepped inside, I felt my heart beating fast, but I kept my steady look, the look that remained on my face since he went away.

"Oh, just as I thought, you brought them here." Kei said, looking at all of us. The others were smiling and waving at him, while I was just looking at him as thought he was something disgusting. He stared at me, sadness clearly evident in his eyes.

"You brought number two, too." He said, trying to mock me as usual, but I didn't budge. I did not talk, he just looked at me suspiciously and everyone started to worry. I just snorted and went to find a seat. I can feel all of their gazes were at me but I didn't dare look back.

"Uhm, Kei, why don't we sit down?" I heard Akira say. Maybe, Kei nodded because after that, they were beside me.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"So, what brings you all here?" Kei said, as if he doesn't know.

"Kei, please come home." Akira said. "Sui misses you." Megumi wrote at her notepad. Kei looked down, he smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't" he said. The guys were shocked. Even Hikari was shocked, she felt like crying.

"Why?" Ryuu asked.

"I just can't." Kei said. Then, Hikari stood up. Everyone looked at her, she went towards the exit.

"You're leaving?" Kei asked, looking at her back.

"Yeah, why do I have to waste my time here when I know that there's no good outcome from this?" Hikari said.

Everyone was worried. Akira stood up and walked to her. She placed her arm on her shoulder.

"Hikari? Are you all right?" Akira asked. Hikari looked at her and gave her a warm smile. 'She's still my friend. I should treat her kindly.' Hikari thought.

"I'm fine." Hikari said. She was going to go out when Kei called her.

"Hikari." Kei said, seriously as he stood up.

Akira was still holding her shoulder to keep her from leaving and at Kei's word, she felt her tremble. Hikari stopped. Everyone was waiting for something to happen.

"Hikari, I'm really sorry." Kei said, walking towards her. Akira felt Hikari trembling much more. Tadashi stood up and went to Akira to take her away from the two.

"Wait! Tadashi! She's trembling, she might pass out!" Akira hissed but Tadashi said, "It's their problem, let them deal with it. Kei can handle her." Akira thought twice but eventually, agreed to it.

Hikari was still standing there, unable to move. Kei was behind her and he touched her shoulder, Hikari spoke immediately.

"Don't touch me." Hikari said but Kei tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Hikari, are you all right?" Kei asked as he felt her trembling.

"I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hikari shouted, swatting his hand away. She turned to face him, there were tears flowing from her eyes. Kei looked at her.

"Hikari, just listen." Kei started, calmly.

"I won't, I won't listen to you. How dare you decide for yourself?! You weren't thinking about the people you left behind, weren't you?!" Hikari shouted. "You just thought of yourself and went here on your own, not bothering to inform us about it!!!" she continued.

Kei held her hands but before he could, she slapped him hard in the face. Kei was shocked. "HIKARI!" Everyone gasped as they went to them. Ryuu and Jun behind Kei while Akira, Megumi and Tadashi were calming Hikari. Tears were flowing violently from her eyes. She was shaking, anger, hatred and disappointment were in her eyes. Kei looked at her, worried about her.

"Hikari, I'm really sorry." Kei apologized again. "Please control yourself, you might faint!" Kei said, worried.

"Haha! You? Concerned? Yeah Right." Hikari said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. ?You think we're that dumb?! Huh?! You think we're not here for you?! Huh?! YOU THINK I'M NOT HERE FOR YOU?!" Hikari shouted, Kei's eyes widened at her words. He realized what he had just done. Akira were saying words to Hikari like, "Calm down, please." But Hikari continued, now in a low voice.

"What do you take me for huh?" she said, looking down at her feet, she was really crying her heart out. 'I knew it, I knew it that when I see him, I'll break down into pieces.' She thought. Then, Kei walked towards her, breaking out of Ryuu and Jun's hold. He hugged her immediately. All of them just backed away and looked at them. Akira and Megumi were crying, Tadashi hugged Akira while Jun and Ryuu comforted Megumi.

"I'm really sorry Hikari, but I can't go back." Kei said, tightening his hold on Hikari. Hikari was just feeling the warmth on his body when she realized what he said.

'He can't go back. He won't go back.' She thought. Another surge of anger occurred to her. She pushed him away. 'I know I'm being selfish, but what can I do?' she thought. 'I love this guy so much, I can't even think of a life without him.' She thought more. Her cold self came back in action.

"Hikari?" Kei asked.

"You don't need to." She whispered.

"What?" Kei asked again. Everyone looked at Hikari, worried at her condition.

"You don't need to come back." She repeated, coldly. "Because, we don't need you there." Hikari said as he stared at Kei's eyes. Kei looked at her intently and he saw that she has changed. 'She's not the Hikari I know.' Kei thought.

"Why did you become like this?" Kei asked, holding her shoulder.

"None of your business. Oh by the way, while you're away, try not to contact me anymore. I hate you." Hikari said as she walked away. She stopped to her tracks and called Akira.

"Akira! We're going home." She said fiercely. Everyone was shocked. It was the first time they saw a Hikari like this. Everyone just followed her order. They all said goodbye to Kei.

"Kei, what have you done?" Akira said, still crying. "How did it turn out like this?" Akira added as she walked away.

"Sorry man, bye." Tadashi said as he walked away, supporting Akira from falling.

Kei just stood there, Hikari's words ringing in his head.

'I hate you.' He thought. "She hates me now." Kei said as he just sat down and called his security to take him home.

**~March in Japan~**

March 19th, 11:00 p.m., the S.A. class was still at school [**A/N**: I don't have the slightest idea on why they don't want to go home .] After 2 months without Kei, everything went cold. Hikari became the top in class. She was not the usual Hikari that goes out with everyone before. Hikari doesn't talk to anyone but Akira. She was cold, she was unsociable, and she was not Hikari at all.

"Hikari, why don't you loosen up a bit?" Akira said, serving tea.

"What do you mean loosen up? I'm completely 'loosened up'" Hikari replied.

"C'mon, we all know that you miss challenging Kei." Tadashi said.

"Shut up." Hikari replied, coldly. She stood up. "I'm going to the study room." Hikari said and she walked off.

"She totally changed." Ryuu said.

"I miss the old Hikari!!" Megumi wrote at her notepad.

"Ryuu-nii, how can we solve this?" Jun asked.

"One way, force Kei to come back." Tadashi said. Akira immediately called Kei. Once he picked up, Akira put the phone on loud speaker.

"Kei!!! You have to get back here right now!" Akira shouted at Kei.

"What? Why?" Kei asked, calm as ever.

"Hikari! She's not the usual Hikari anymore. She turned just like you were before." Ryuu said.

"Oh, you mean when I was distant?" Kei said, still calm.

"Yeah, you leaving Japan greatly affected her. She doesn't accept challenges anymore, ignores us and she even stopped being nice to all the people around her." Tadashi said.

"So, you mean that I have to go back to change her back to normal?" Kei said, in an amused voice.

"Yes!" Everyone replied, well, except for Megumi.

"Wait, why do you sound so amused about this?" Akira asked.

"Oh, that.. because right now, I'm heading to the study room to have a nice chat with her." Kei said.

"What?!" everyone said. [except megumi! She just reacts with her notepad.]

"Yeah, so wish me luck, I'll bring the old Hikari back as soon as possible." Kei said as he hanged the phone up. The guys just stared at the phone and smiled.

"That guy, has many surprises up his sleeves, don't you think?" Akira smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad that he came to his senses." Tadashi said.

"Uhm, how do you think he convinced his grandpa?" Megumi said. Everyone looked at her.

"You talked! Is it okay for you to talk?" Jun asked.

"It's just this once." Megumi wrote in her notepad, "I'll never speak again. Haha." She added.

**~S.A. private study room~**

Hikari was messing with her laptop, she was looking at their pictures, the S.A., when they spent their times together. She looked at the group picture they had. Ryuu, in the middle of Jun and Megumi, Akira and Tadashi hand in hand, she was smiling to the camera and Kei was just serious in the picture. She zoomed in at his face. She smiled.

"Hmpf, this guy, sure knows how to make a girl cry." Hikari said, as she stared at Kei's picture. "I don't hate you, I was just hurt when you left without a word." Hikari said.

"Then, How many times do I have to say sorry?" a voice said. Hikari looked at the picture intently and stood up, surprised.

"Wah! The picture talks!" Hikari shouted.

Then, someone tapped her shoulders and she screamed.

"AH! I'm being haunted!!! WAHHH!!" She screamed.

"Idiot, it's me." Kei said. Hikari looked behind. "Hi, Miss me?" Kei mocked her.

"K-ke-? I mean, Takishima! What are you doing here?" Hikari asked, pretending to be angry. Kei smiled sarcastically.

"sigh, stop pretending you idiot. I heard you talking to my picture a while ago." Kei said.

"I wasn't! Stop dreaming!" Hikari said.

"Okay, okay, I admit defeat." Kei said, putting his hands up.

"You? Admitting defeat? Shut up." Hikari said, turning around to close her laptop.

"Yeah, for now." Kei said as he hugged Hikari from behind. Hikari was surprised, she struggled at first but after a while, she gave up. Kei smiled.

"Tadaima." Kei whispered in her ears. Hikari's heart was about to explode any minute, she was breathing deeply and was blushing but nevertheless, she frowned.

Kei turned Hikari's body and hugged her properly. He heard her speak.

"It's really unfair." Hikari said.

"What's unfair?" Kei asked, smelling the scent of her hair.

"It's just unfair that I'm really angry to you before and you only need to hug me and say that you're home and the anger melts away." Hikari explained. Kei smiled.

"Wow, you've become matured.." Kei teased.

"Shut up.." Hikari said, pulling out of his hug but he keeps on holding onto her.. "Anyway, welcome back." Hikari said. Kei let go of her and looked at her, she looked back.

"Just make sure you won't leave me alone again." Hikari said.

"Of course, If I leave," Kei started, Hikari waited. "I'll make sure that I'll take you with me." Kei said. Hikari smiled.

"Yeah. I'll remember that." Hikari smiled as she hugged him more.

"Speaking of remembering." Kei started, he was looking at the clock, it reads 12:00 mn. He broke their hug and revealed a red box.

"Happy Birthday." Kei said as he opened the box revealing a heart shaped necklace with H&K written in diamond letters. Hikari was speechless. She looked at the diamond filled necklace and Kei put it on her.

"Wow, it fits perfectly. Nice." Kei said as he stared at Hikari's neck.

"you… you…." Hikari started.

"Why? You love it that you're speechless?" Kei teased.

"How much is this?! You're wasting a lot of money!!" Hikari shouted. Kei sweat dropped.

"It's okay, as long as I'm wasting it on you." Kei smiled.

"Anyway, thanks." Hikari said. "Oh yeah, to repay you for giving me this present and for remembering my birthday, I have something for you." Hikari smiled.

"What is i—" his words were cut because Hikari quickly kissed him on the lips. Just a peck.

"There, happy birthday to me." Hikari smiled shyly, blushing. Kei was in a daze, then he smiled. He walked towards Hikari and cornered her in the wall. Hikari stared at Kei nervously.

"Uh, Takishima?" Hikari started.

"I didn't quite catched what you just did, so I'll take the liberty to do it again." Kei said as he lunged forward and kissed her on the lips. The kiss seemed to last for a lifetime. Kei and Hikari both enjoying the moment, after that, they broke off, both blushing.

"uhm…yeah..that..was.." Hikari said, couldn't find the right words.

"Delicious." Kei finished. He laughed as Hikari started to hit him in the arm.

"You pervert!" Hikari said.

"Oh yeah, let's open up the window, shall we?" Kei said. Hikari nodded, so they opened up the window.

"Look there." Kei said as he pointed to a stage. Hikari looked at it and saw Megumi in the stage, going to sing.

"What?! Stop her!" Hikari panicked.

"Relax it'll be fine. Yo, Kei! Long time no see." Tadashi said as he went in with Akira, Ryuu and Jun.

"Kei, thanks for coming back." Akira smiled.

"Kei! How are you?" Ryuu said, Jun behind him, just smiled. Kei smiled at them all.

"Hi, sorry for being such a big trouble. Haha." Kei laughed. Hikari was still staring at Megumi as she started to hear the music playing. Megumi started to sing. Everyone started to listen.

_I Know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
and after all this time I've opened up my eyes  
now I see you we're always with me_

Kei held Hikari's hand. He smiled and she smiled back. Tadashi did the same to Akira but unfortunately, his girlfriend is not as romantic as the previous couple.

"It seems that she's talking about how you love me." Kei teased.

"Shut up, egotistic man." Hikari smiled.

_could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true, That it's you  
and It's you and it's you_

"I know her song . I'm going there." Hikari said but before she can get out of the window, Ryuu stopped her.

"Please, wear this as you get closer. Her voice sounds great a far but when you went near, it sounds really…ugh.." Ryuu said. Hikari smiled as she got the earplugs from Ryuu and dragged Kei with her. As they got close, she motioned Megumi if she can sing, and Megumi smiled, she lend the microphone to her.

"Okay, this is for me and you, and For Akira and Tadashi." Hikari smiled as she continued the song.

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
but who would ever thought that we would end up here  
and everytime I needed you youve been there to pull me through  
now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

Then she continued the rest of the song, with everyone listening to her.

"Wow, she's got a great voice." Tadashi said.

"Of course! That's my Hikari!" Akira smiled. "But, I'm glad she's back to normal." Akira said.

"Same with us." Everyone said. Then, the song ended.

"Thank you for listening!" Hikari laughed. She got down the stage and ran to Kei.

"See, the song talks about me and you! Haha!" She laughed.

"I think it only talks about you loving me." Kei teased.

"Whatever." Hikari said.

"C'mon, we're going home. It's really late!" Kei said. [**A/N: **they actually noticed!]

So, they went home. Kei and Hikari started dating. Tadashi and Akira also continued dating and well, everything pretty much revolved around that. Haha!

**A/N: **another "What If"/ Song fic finished! Haha! I cried when I was writing the 1st part! I'm so emotional, and cheesy at the same time. I hope you guys felt the sadness in the beginning and felt the love at the end!


End file.
